BrilliantLightPower Wiki
Welcome to the BlacklightPower Wiki Blacklight Power is the company associated with Dr. Randell Mills and his Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics This page anticipates three separate articles - Blacklight Power, Inc, the Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics, and a Randell Mills biography. This Wiki is meant to host all information, favorable and unfavorable, as it relates to these topics. The only expectations are that the material is sourced and the contributor can demonstrate a level of understanding regarding the company, GUTCP theory, and/or Randell Mills. Blacklight Power, Inc Blacklight Power, Inc of Cranbury, New Jersey is a company founded by Randell Mills in 1999. It conducts research in the fields of energy and chemistry with the intention of developing products and licensing processes. Blacklight said that it is developing a new energy source based on Mills' assertion that the electron in a hydrogen atom can drop below the ground state, the lowest energy state currently accepted by quantum mechanics. Mills explains his thinking in "The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics" (GUTCP)Mills, Randell L. (August 2011). "The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics," August 2011 ed." BLP which he has made available as a free download. This theory directly opposes quantum mechanics and the standard model; therefore it is not generally accepted by the scientific community. Fuel's paradise? Power source that turns physics on its head. The Guardian. 4 Nov 2005 Mills has said that quantum mechanics is not valid and that Blacklight Power uses his ''theory to research cheap, clean energy solutions.Mina Kimes (July 29, 2008). "BlackLight's physics-defying promise: Cheap power from water". CNNMoney.com The company has received over $70 million in funding from corporate partners. Several suggestions by BLP of pending commercialization have not come to pass. When asked about this, Mills explained that the company is plowing new ground and that processes previously under development have been superseded in priority by more powerful alternatives. Demo Video To date, Blacklight Power has conducted three public demonstrations of electricity generation using a process called Solid Fuel - Catalyst Induced Hydrino Transition (SF-CIHT) which they say uses water vapor as its only expendable fuel. References (BLP Article) (see Combined References) External Links http://www.blacklightpower.com/ '''Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics' GUTCP Fact Sheet The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics describes all physical manifestations in the universe, from quarks to the cosmos, using only classical formulas describing the propagation of electromagnetic waves, gravity and relativity, together with simple, well-known physical constants. Starting with well-known classical laws, together with the observation that photonic radiation can only occur from a current density pattern that looks like the propagation of light, elegant and self-consistent formulas can be derived for everything from the energy levels of molecules to the accelerating expansion of the universe. Origin of the Theory While taking classes in electrical engineering at MIT during his intern year of his Harvard medical degree (query year 1985), Mills was given a paper by his then Electrical Engineering Professor Hermann Haus that provided the proof of a classical basis for the radiation observed from electrons from a free electron laser.Haus, H. A. (1986). "On the radiation from point charges". American Journal of Physics 54: 1126.Bibcode:1986AmJPh..54.1126H. doi:10.1119/1.14729. Dissatisfied by what he perceived as the postulated stability of the hydrogen atom by the incumbent theory of Quantum Mechanics which had no physical basis for the stability of a negatively charged point electron undergoing acceleration around a positively charged proton, Mills investigated whether a classical description for non-radiation based on Maxwell's Equations could be adapted from the Haus paper to provide a physical basis for the stability of hydrogen in the ground state. His conclusion was that while a point charge undergoing acceleration must radiate, an extended distribution of charge undergoing acceleration doesn't have to radiate. For such a model to be consistent, physical and comply with observation, the electron had to be an extended, two dimensional, indivisible membrane woven out of negatively charged current loops that when captured by the charge of a proton could alter its shape to fully enclose the proton in what Mills termed an "orbitsphere". The orbitsphere forms a dynamic resonator cavity which is stable once the attractive positive field of the proton is balanced by the mass, charge and kinetic energy of the electron contained within the current pattern of the orbitsphere. As a resonator cavity, the orbitsphere can only capture photons of certain energies and once captured the fields of such photons change the force balance that exists between the proton and electron. For example photons contain electric fields which when captured by the hydrogen atom superimpose with the electric field of the proton and in the case of excited states, the radius of the electron orbitsphere will consequently increase by 2, 3, 4 etc as the central field reduces by 1/2, 1/3, 1/4 etc. When photons absorbed by the orbitsphere increase the radius of the electron until it is ionized, it becomes a free electron, which in the absence of the proton's field reverts to the shape of a disc. Acceleration of a free electron disc to very high speeds in particle accelerators reduces its radius such that it may appear pointlike in such experiments despite its extended structure. Mills proposes that the properties of electrons in superfluid helium are proof of its extended nature, with the free electrons forming orbitspheres that do not contain a nucleus in the gaps between the helium atoms. Under radiation the electron orbitspheres capture photons and are observed to act as fractional charge carriers. Mills is also able to calculate using simple formulas the ionization energies of 1 to 20 electron atoms that closely matches experimental data, something no other theory is able to do. The model gives rise to another prediction- that the so called "ground state" is not the lowest energy state of Hydrogen. While the electron orbitsphere of the ground state of Hydrogen is stable to radiation and can not emit light to get closer to the proton, it was predicted by Mills that alterations to the central field could be effected by removing energy contained within the electric fields of the proton and electron that would result in the formation of a trapped photon inside the orbitsphere that (in contrast to the absorbed photon of the known excited states that decrease the central field) superimposes a +1 increase to the charge of the proton's field. Given the +1 charge of the proton and -1 charge of the electron, only integer increases to the central field can occur. The loss of this energy could be effected by resonance between catalyst atoms, ions or molecules with ionization and disassociative energies that equal integer multiples of 27.2eV, in a similar manner to that outlined by well known Forster theory in which an excited state donor atom couples to and transfers energy to a matched donor atom that is able to receive that amount of energy. The removal of 27.2eV and integer multiples of that amount are the energies required to cause formation of a photon, the electric field of which causes the integer increase in the positive central field. Following the loss of this energy, the increase in the central field forms an intermediate state at the same radius followed by an increase in acceleration of the electron structure as it moves closer to the proton with a concurrent increase in the kinetic energy of the current loops that make up the electron's structure and the emission in form of photons. Force balance is again reached when the collapsed hydrogen atom forms what Mills terms a hydrino state, which is both stable to radiation and can not absorb or emit radiation OTHER than as it moves between hydrino states. Mills proposes that such hydrino states are the identity of dark matter, and their transitions occur in the Sun as the source of coronal heating and in the interstellar medium. Mills predicts that there are 137 hydrino states with the physical radius of each state being the ground state radius divided by the hydrino number of 2 to 137. H(1/137) is the smallest hydrino that can exist because above H(1/137) the kinetic energy of the electron orbitsphere would exceed the speed of light which is not possible. Quantum Mechanics expressly forbids the existence of such hydrino states. Thus if such states exist, Quantum Mechanics will be demonstrated to be completely wrong. Mills conducted hundreds of experiments prior to applying for the first patent on his claims on 21 April 1989 and has continue to expand upon his original findings and claims to the present day, publishing his findings in peer reviewed journals and developing a company, Black Light Power to commercialize the production of energy given off by hydrino transitions which is much greater than chemical energies and therefore represents a new and powerful source of energy not dependent on the extraction of fossil fuels. Although the energy given off in the formation of hydrinos is much less than nuclear energy, it may be non-polluting, safe and be obtained cheaply from the environment. In 1990, in conjunction with his former Chemistry Professor John J Farrell, he produced the first edition of the Grand Unified Theory in 1990 containing 140 pages. Further development of the Theory has expanded in detail upon such matters as the interconversion of matter and energy and its relationship to spacetime expansion and contraction, the origins of gravity at the atomic level based on the curvature of fundamental particles, accurately calculating the energy of formation of molecules based on orbitsphere interactions, predicting in 1995 the accelerating expansion of the Universe before it was experimentally proved in 1998, hydrinos as the identity of dark matter, the identification of hydrino transition lines from the sun, galaxies and interstellar medium. The Theory also predicts that the water molecule lacking hydrogen bonds can act as a hydrino inducing catalyst and that significant energy can be released by passing low voltage high current electrical pulses through hydrated conducting powders resulting in the formation of H(1/4). If this is correct, the hydrogen contained within a liter of water has the same energy density as 200 liters of gasoline (query). Mills claims that the total energy that is produced by a hydrino transition is set out by the following formula where p is the original hydrino state from 1 to 136 and m is the integer multiple of 27.2eV: H\over p} \to H\over (p+m)} : ((p + m)^2 - p^2) \times 13.6eV and the spectral signatures that arise from the emission of photons by the hydrino intermediate state: (((p + m)^2 - p^2) \times 13.6eV) - (m \times 27.2eV) As an example, to break the water molecule into ions requires 81.6eV which is 3 times 27.2eV. In a resonant energy transfer, H(1/1) will transfer 81.6eV to the water molecule disassociating it into its ions and electrons. The hydrogen atom forms a photon that increases the central field by +3 which forms the H^*\over 4} intermediate which is at the radius of H\over 1} but has a central field of +4. As a result the electron orbitsphere is no longer force balanced and undergoes an increase in acceleration as it changes radius, contracting to H\over 4} which is 1/4 the radius of H\over 1} , and emitting energy and increasing the kinetic energy of the current loops that make up the electron. Total energy of H\over 1} \rightarrow H\over (1+3)} : ((1+3)^2 - 1^2) \times 13.6eV = 204eV and a spectral line emission from the intermediate is (((1 + 3)^2 - 1^2) \times 13.6eV) - (3 \times 27.2eV) = 122.4eV which can be detected as continuum radiation with a cutoff at the shorter wavelength. Mills has provided samples containing hydrino compounds to third parties for analytical testing and has produced numerous experiments where repeatable laboratory conditions show spectral lines and continuum radiation matching the hydrino transmitions predicted by the Theory. The current edition of the Book, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics Spring 2014 edition is available online and comprises 1800 pages that using only Maxwell's Equations and fundamental constants explains the interrelationships between Electromagnetism, Gravity, Matter, Energy and Spacetime. References (GUTCP Article) (see Combined References) External Links http://www.blacklightpower.com/ Randell Mills Randell L Mills was born on September 3, 1957. From 1973 - 1985 he served as CEO and General Partner of Mills Brothers Grain Company whilst undertaking his studies. He attended Franklin and Marshall College in Pennsylvania where he graduated Summa Cum Laude, B.A. in 1982 , was a member of the Black Pyramid Honor SocietyF&M College Reporter: 21 April 1981; 5 May 1981 and the Phi Beta Kappa National Honour Society where he was the only Junior invited to join in that yearF&M College Reporter, 14 April 1981, and received the Willig Pentathlon Prize in Chemistry, one of the oldest and most prestigious awards in chemistry first established in 1912 awarded to the senior major who scores the highest on an exam covering five areas of chemistry: General, Analytical, Organic, Inorganic, and Physical. The student's name is placed on a plaque and the student receives the income from the endowment established by Herman Luther Willig.http://www.fandm.edu/chemistry/endowed-awards-scholarships He also received the Michael A. Lewis Memorial Prize in PhysicsF&M College Reporter, 5 May 1981 http://www.fandm.edu/physics/michael-albert-lewis-memorial-prize , the Isaac E. Roberts Biology AwardF&M College Reporter, 5 May 1981, the Rawnsley Science Award, the Morgan D. Person Prize in Chemistry, the Fredrick C. Schiffman Award in Chemistry and the Theodore Alexander Saulnier Award in Chemistry. He was accepted into Harvard Medical School and was awarded his medical degree in 1986. During his internship he took classes at MIT where he studied electrical engineering under Professor Hermann Haus . At Harvard Medical School he was mentored by Dr. Carl Walter, a professor of surgery and a prolific inventor and researcher in his own right who encouraged Mills to focus on invention and commercialization. In 1985, he was the Founder and President of Mills Technologies. In When?, he was the Founder and President of Luminide Pharmaceutical Corporation and from 1991 he was the Founder and President of BlackLight Power, Inc. (formerly HydroCatalysis Power Corp) to the present day. In 1988 Dr. Mills began working on the Theory that was to become the Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics, spending about a year on the development of the theory to the point where he began to conduct experiments to support his conclusions. Around the same time he also filed patents on medical treatments for cancer being "System and method for providing localized Mössbauer absorption in an organic medium" which was filed on 27 May 1988 and published on 3 January 1996 and "Luminide and macroluminide class of pharmaceuticals" which was filed on 31 March 1989 and published on 19 October 1989; "Apparatus providing diagnosis and selective tissue necrosis" Filing date 27 May 1988 and published May 24, 1989; "Method and apparatus for selective irradiation of biological materials" Filing date 19 Mar 1986 and published 31 August 1994; "Prodrugs for selective drug delivery" Filing date 4 Dec 1989 and published 27 June 27, 1995; as well as Magnetic susceptibility imaging Filing date 8 Nov 1989 and published 24 Jan 1996. He also began filing patents on technology that arose from the Grand Unified Theory he was developing. These included: and dates of GUTCP linked patents Publications This section contains all papers and documents authored by Dr. Randell Mills Peer Reviewed Publications This sub-section contains all papers which as a statement of fact were authored by Mills either as Principal or secondary author that have been accepted and published in peer reviewed Journals. S''ubmitted Papers'' This sub-section contains papers authored by Dr Mills as Principal or secondary author which have been submitted to peer reviewed Journals where publication is pending. Other Documents This section contains all other documents authored by Dr. Randell Mills, recording the fact of his authorship and the existence of such papers, including if possible the date of authorship. Books This contains the publication and edition dates of all books authored by Dr. Randell Mills including the dates of editions. Online editions reflect the date of major updates. Mills, Randell L., Farrell, John J., THE GRAND UNIFIED THEORY, Mills Technologies, 1990 Mills, Randell L., The UNIFICATION of SPACETIME, the FORCES, MATTER. and ENERGY. Technomics Publishing Company, Lancaster, PA, (1992) Mills, Randell L., The GRAND UNIFIED THEORY of CLASSICAL QUANTUM MECHANICS, Technomics Publishing Company, Lancaster, PA, (1995). Mills, Randell L., The GRAND UNIFIED THEORY of CLASSICAL QUANTUM MECHANICS, Second Edition, Science Press, Ephrata, PA, (1996) Randell L. Mills, William R. Good, John J. Farrell, Unification of Spacetime, the Forces, Matter and Energy Hardcover – July 31, 1996 The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Quantum Mechanics Hardcover – January 1, 1999 by Dr. Randell L. Mills The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Quantum Mechanics Hardcover – January 1, 2000 by Dr. Randell L. Mills Randell L. Mills, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics - June 2008 Online Edition Randell L. Mills, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics - July 2010 Online Edition Randell L. Mills, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics - August 2011 Online Edition Randell L. Mills, The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics - Spring 2014 Online Edition Patents Patents granted in all jurisdictions by date order Patent Applications pending Patent Applications refused in date order and jurisdiction References (R. Mills Bio) (see Combined References) External Links http://www.blacklightpower.com/ Combined References '''BLP GUTCP BIO ''General Listing of References''''' Reference Workpage Add references to a list and cull facts from them. Category:Browse Category:Links